criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Kamordah
Kamordah is a town in the northern Truscan Vale of the Dwendalian Empire, famed for its wineries, and was the hometown of Beau. 'History' Kamordah is the town that Beau grew up in. Her family runs a winery there, the Lionett Estate. 'Points of Interest' At the front of the city a few townsguard are posted to keep an eye out. The town is built largely of pale rock and dull petrified wood from the forests that died when the geology of the mountain range altered. The town seems a little ramshackle, definitely built for function over aesthetics. * The Gemmed Hearth Inn - a seedy inn with three rudimentary sleeping rooms upstairs. It looks like a mud-spattered warehouse built of simple, bland woods. It has five tables and a beautiful, well-polished curved bar. 'The Mudfields' This is the lower-end, working-class residential area. The streets are brown and mucky. There are scattered enclosed greenhouses where soil has been brought from other locations and the people are attempting to grow crops. The Rainbow Vineyards The vineyards lie along the base of the mountains leading into the Cyrios range. There are winding cliffs with walkways carved up the sides, buildings, and heavy ropes dangling where materials and goods are brought down to lower elevation or carried up on high, as well as donkeys and horses carrying things up these paths. There are clusters of oddly colored grapevines covering the entire mountainside, which itself has layers of colors in the rocks transitioning from dull gray to bright yellow to a dripping orange. There are pools of boiling, bubbling hot water emerging in mud puddles and the coloration turns blue at the edges. Around the edge are additional grapevines and other strange, odd plants, carefully under watch, very carefully guarded, and well-manned. A large percentage of the town makes its living tending to vineyards here. * Lionett Family Estate: At one side of the Rainbow Vineyards is the three-story Lionett estate. It has an arched heavy gate on the outside, leading to a little courtyard containing some trees and bushes in transplanted soil, but the plants are browning and graying, a failed experiment. The interior is warm and inviting, with a beautiful rustic esthetic. There are antlers on the walls of dark mahogany wood lined with brighter wood used to set the walls apart. A staircase goes to a second floor landing wrapping around the main foyer area, and there is an circular iron chandelier in the middle with magically lit candles keeping a constant nice glow. 'Society' 'Demographics' Kamordah has a large halfling population. 'Notable People' * Beauregard Lionett * Thoreau Lionett * Clara Lionett * The Stassman Family 'Geology' Lying near the base of Mount Mentiri, as the grassless rolling Bromkiln Hills rise into the rocky Cyrios Mountains, Kamordah is an area of geothermal activity including geysers. The soil nearby is strangely dotted with multi-colored minerals and odd scrub brush. The vegetation that grows there is very alien to the rest of the Empire. It is also the reason that the vineyards there are so sought after, because certain types of wines and liquors can be made only there. Approaching the village, the greenish grassy plains of the Truscan Vale give way to a different coloration. The grasses become duller, brown and yellow in places, and at the beginning of the Bromkiln Hills themselves, the hills become larger and oddly shaped and the landscape has patches of complete lack of vegetation where it’s just cracked ground and mud. There are areas where all manner of strange-colored earthen mud and minerals emerge from small steam vents that rise from the ground. There is a scent of strange minerals, some sweet with an almost jasmine-type pleasant smell, and then waves of heavy sulfur and other deep-earth minerals emerge from the pockets of very heavy geothermal activity. The steam vents emit a gentle white mist, and every now and then a small geyser erupts. 'Trivia' * Balgus took four years to have rare Blood Thistle branch brought over from Kamordah so he could craft a barrel of Thistle Branch Dark Blood wine and sold it to Vox Machina for a cup of dragon blood. * Eskil Ryndarien apparently sent very expensive bottles of Stassman's Truscan Sunrise white and red wines from Kamordah to the wedding rehearsal of Vex'ahlia and Percival de Rolo. The wine turned out to have been poisoned by Sylas Briarwood or his agents. References Art: Category:Towns in Wildemount Category:Places Category:Wildemount Category:Dwendalian Empire